Kingdom beyblade
by rikusmine
Summary: just like kingdom hearts but now played be you're loveable Beyblade stas! you'll see when you start to read!


**Kingdom beyblade. **

Capter 1. 

"_I've been having these weird thoughts lately... like is any of this for real or not?__" _

Tyson Granger woke up from a really weird dream, his blue eyes were still half asleep, his midnight blue hair stood out in odd angles, his red short sleeved jacket was opened to revile his yellow top, his light blue jeans were partly covered in sand and so where his red and blue shoes.

Tyson had falling asleep on the beach to his favorite get-away island, it wasn't to far from where he lived just a quick row boat ride and that was it. Tyson slowly sat up right and looked across the endless sea and sky, there was nothing going on so Tyson let out a yawn and lay back down on the sand again, but it didn't last for long…

Tyson was just about to look up to the skies for one last time until a female face appeared in-front of him, scaring Tyson a little that he jumped and turned around to see who scared him.

It was Hilary Tatibana, one of Tyson best friends and a real girly-girl, Hilary was wearing a pink top, a white skirt, pink and white shoes and matching socks. Her short brown hair was slightly spiked and her brown eyes shined with light. She giggled at Tyson reaction.

"Oh give me a break Hilary." Said Tyson now fully awake and sitting up right.

"Tyson you lazily bum. I knew I find you snoozing around here." Said Hilary with a smile upon her face.

"No! You don't understand! There where these weird monsters and- OW!" yelp Tyson as he felt the back of his head being hit.

"Have you been dreaming again?" asked Hilary with a giggle.

"It wasn't a dream! Or maybe it was… I don't know…" said Tyson mostly to himself.

"Yeah whatever." Said Hilary as she walked towards the edge of the beach just watching the sea. Tyson looked up at Hilary, suddenly he thought of something.

"Hey Hilary, what was you're old home world like? You know, before you came here." Asked Tyson, he knew that Hilary wasn't born on Blade Islands where he and his friends lived but that didn't stop her from being friends with everyone.

"I told you before. I don't remember." Hilary said not turning around.

"Not one bit?" asked Tyson tilting his head to one side.

"Hm? Maybe…" said Hilary, she really didn't have a clue where she came from or why she came to Blade Islands, all she knew was her name, Hilary Tatibana.

"Well I like to see it. I wanna see all the worlds out there!" said Tyson smiling and thinking about the other worlds that could be just waiting for them.

"So what are we waiting for?" asked Hilary with a lath.

"Hey. Aren't you guys forgetting about me?" asked a voice behind them. Tyson and Hilary both turned around to another friend of theirs, Kai Hiwatari.

Now Kai was a little different to other people, he wore a black sleeveless top, a dark pair of jeans, red fingerless gloves, a white scarf and a pair of black and red shoes. He was also had a log under one of his arms.

"So. I guess I'm the only one making the raft, huh?" asked Kai before he started walking up to Hilary, but not before throwing the log at Tyson. Tyson yelped as the log came crashing down on him, but Hilary just lathed.

"And you're just as lazy as he is." Said Kai looking down at Hilary, being taller then both Tyson and Hilary half a head, so he did have a good advantage.

"So you've noticed." Lathed Hilary as she watched Kai take a sit next to Tyson.

"Okay, let's finish it together! I'll race ya!" she cheered, both of the boys looked at her.

"Huh?" asked Tyson.

"What? Are you kidding me?" asked Kai, he was just about to relax, but Hilary didn't care.

"Ready? Go!" she cheered, both boy's looked at each other before getting up and running off towards the other end of the island, Hilary a few feet behind them giggling like a little girl. Both boys's looked back and lathed to, days like these were just so much fun.

After a hard day's of work, the three friends got together at their favorite tree and started talking.

"So, Hilary's home world is out there somewhere, right?" asked Tyson.

"Could be. We won't know until we get there." Said Kai looking out towards the sea, now turning a red colour because the sun was setting.

"So if you did get to another world, what would you do then?" asked Hilary.

"Well, I haven't really thought about it. It's just... I've always wondered why we're here on this island. If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one? And suppose there are other worlds... then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So we could have just as easily ended up somewhere else, right?" asked Kai.

"I don't know." Said Tyson as he flopped down on the tree that he and Hilary were sitting on.

"Exactly. That's why we need to go out there and find out. Just sitting here won't change a thing. It's the same old stuff. So let's go." Said Kai as he slowly stepped towards the edge of the beach just looking out as if something was about to appear from nowhere.

"You've thought about this a lot haven't you?" asked Hilary, Tyson sat up to hear Kai's answer as Kai turned to face Hilary.

"Thanks to you. If it weren't for you I've never thought any of this. Hilary, thank you." Kai said smiling, but Tyson was a little bit unsure about something...

"You're welcome." Hilary lathed gently. Soon it started to get very dark, so the three friends started to head over to their boats in order to get home.

"Hey Tyson! Catch!" said Kai all of a sudden, Tyson turned around 'cus Kai was behind him, but the next thing he knew a star shaped fruit was thrown right at him. Tyson caught the odd looking fruit and just looked at it.

"A paopu fruit?" asked Tyson, he never had one before but he knew it was supposed to be sweet.

"You wanted one didn't ya? If two people share a paopu fruit, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives, no matter what." Said Kai as he walked pasted Tyson.

"Come on. You know you wanna try it." Kai joked and lathed as he started to run towards his boat, Tyson gasped as he figured out what he was telling him.

"Kai!" Tyson after Kai as he threw away the fruit and ran after his friend.

Meanwhile in a very different world, unknown from any other worlds. The sun was shining brightly in the sky as a young wizard walked down the hallway of a lovely castle coloured in purple, creams, gold's and reds. The wizard however was dressed a bit different, he wore a very puffed out long dark green sleeved top covered by a purple sleeveless Kimono that had a gold trim, a long red belt wrapped around his waist, he also had a pair of dark green puffed out trousers and matching coloured slip-on shoes. The wizard also had very long black hair that was mostly tried back into a low and very long pony-tail while the rest spiked up around his head, he also had a purple hat on his head that had two pointy bit that made him look like he had cat ears. His yellow eyes scanned the door next to him, it was a very big door but there was a smaller door built within the bigger door so the wizard used that one instead.

"Good morning, my King! Ray Kon here to make your day nice and happy!" said Ray, the wizard, as he walked toward the throne on the other side of the room.

"So how are you this-?" Ray stopped in midsentence when he noticed that the throne was empty.

"What the?" Ray asked as he looked for a clue of some kind. Suddenly a yellow coloured dog popped it's head out from behind the throne, it was Pluto. Ray looked at Pluto and spotted a letter in the dog's mouth with the King's royal seal on the front, so Ray lowered himself and put his hand out so that Pluto could drop the letter into his hand which is what Pluto did.

After opening the letter Ray started to read it, but soon slowly started to wish he didn't. There was almost a minute or two until after the letter had finally been read had finally the message finally began to sink in.

"AAaaaaahhhhhhh!" Ray screamed as he ran from the throne room and into the garden, looking for someone. Ray spotted who he was looking for and ran up to them.

"Max! Wake up! We're in big trouble!" Ray yelled to the person but stopped when he noticed that the person was in a deep sleep.

Max, the person who's asleep, had blonde spiky hair, lightly tanned skin with a-few dark dots across his cheeks (not spots), and although his eyes were closed they were deep sea blue. Max was wearing a light green short sleeved top, a pair of dark green trousers and he also had a lot of pieces of armor that looked a lot like turtle shells, plus matching boots. He did have a matching helmet but it was off at the moment and sitting right next to him, but he was still asleep making Ray really mad.

Ray let out a roar and casted a spell, a thunder spell which hit Max full on and woke him up with a slight groan.

"Oh. Hi there Ray. What's up!" asked Max cutely. Ray quickly 'sshh' him.

"We've got a problem, Max! But don't tell anyone..." said Ray.  
"Queen Minnie?" asked Max.

"Not even the queen!" Ray yelled.  
"Mariah?" Max asked tilting his head to one side.

"No, it's top secret!" Ray said trying to get point across.  
**"**G'morning, ladies." Said Max looking behind Ray, that's when Ray figured out who he was talking to.

Slowly Ray turned around and found Queen Minnie, who's a mouse and was wearing a pink dress and a gold crown, and his dear old time 'sweetheart' Mariah, who had long pink hair that was tried up into a high pony-tail with a light pink ribbon that made her look like she had cat ears sticking out of her head, she had light tanned skin and blazing yellow eyes. She was wearing a long white Kimono with a pink trim around the edge, a pair of pink shorts and a pair of pink slip-on shoes and a long matching belt around her waist.

Mariah had her hands on her hips and was looking very crossly at Ray, while the Queen tilled her head to one side. Ray lathed slightly after knowing that he was in trouble.


End file.
